Of Promises, Sakura Blossoms, and Red Wine
by 4daluvoffutanari
Summary: She first met the woman in her dream, then some time later, in person. Their encounters are static, arousing, they're attracted to each other like a magnet. But she has a duty, to protect the woman she desires, and has vowed to stop the horrific dreams she has from coming true. ErzaLucy


**XXX Prologue XXX**

_Long ago when I thought about the future the only thing I saw was an unending path of crimson. There had been nothing for me except for killing and eventually I knew… my own death. It was inevitable. It seemed far closer than I thought it would be at the moment. I could barely hold my damn eyes open. My breath fell from my mouth in harsh gasps. My whole body ached; I was covered with dirt…sweat…blood. Yes, my future was gone now. This fate was truly unavoidable with the path I had taken. It was over. I have no regrets. I did what I had to. My eyes slid shut._

_I heard her yell my name, I felt her kneel next to me and lean close. Why was she here? I thought I told her to stay away? I forced my eyes open, I trembled. "Fool, I told you to stay away," She held my hands in hers, tears streamed down her cheeks in torrents. She reached down, my eyes followed the movement of her hands, I choked with panic as she unsheathed my sword from its sheath. __**Move**__! I screamed mentally. __**Move, stop her! She's the reason you sacrificed yourself! **__My vision temporarily turned to black, no, don't die yet._

_"I can't let you leave this world," Her body pressed close to mine, it was unbearably warm. I trembled with terror. She pressed her neck onto my mouth; I could feel the vein there throbbing with fresh blood. I convulsed, feeling a rush of bloodlust. __**Get away! Damn you damn you damn you! Move!**__ My mind shuddered with horror, screamed no, but my body moved on my own. My teeth eased into her neck._ _And then I was gone. I devoured her. I couldn't stop myself! _

**_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Forgive me for this! _**_I was so vile, so beastly; I ripped her neck open with bloodied fangs. __**This is why they want her dead. This is why! Because you're a monster. You're a monster! Stop drinking from her; you swore you'd protect her! **__She stared down at me, I barely noticed as I feasted on her, sucking every last drop of life. Her face was pale; she trembled and wrapped her arms around me. My own hands dropped to my sides. I cursed the strength that flowed through my veins, why could I only be physically strong…not mentally. Why was my will so damn weak! I wanted to scream my sorrow and agony. "Lucy," I whispered in horror._

_Her fingers were soft and oh so cold on my face, her lips were even colder as they met mine. It lasted a long time; I filled it with all my love, my sorrow, my guilt! I couldn't control myself! "I'm sorry," I sobbed into her shoulder, but she was gone, as if my mouth on hers had been her only means to stay alive. I sat up, she collapsed on her back. Her eyes were like glass, glossy and unseeing. She didn't move at all. I slammed my hands down on the ground next to her, "Please come back to me! Lucy!"_

I sat up with a scream, eyes wide and breath labored. I clutched at my hair. That dream. Again and again. There was a pain in my chest, the agony of losing her. Losing Lucy. I climbed out of bed, covered with sweat. There was a sound down the hallway, feet on the ground. Two people appeared in the doorway, a whitehaired woman in a kimono and a girl with white hair that was shorter. They both looked at me. "Scarlet-Sama! Are you alrigh-"

"Get out, who gave you permission to enter here, out of my sight," I roared, they were quick to obey. I pressed my hands against the wall, squeezing my eyes shut. I couldn't get over the sorrow that consumed me at that moment, my beloved, unknown Lucy. Why did she continue to enter my dreams?

**Erza: That was better**

**Lucy:…I have some mixed feelings, why was I dieing?**

**Futa-Sama: BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! Since Set Up became crack, I finally decided to publish the Samurai Story! Enjoy it!**

**Erza: Enjoy it bitches, that's an order!**


End file.
